Living Life
by Little Karma
Summary: Meet Yusuke's most precious treasure. Watch as she grows and learns what it truly means to be both the daughter of the great Spirit detective, and the Heir to Raizen. Can she hold up to what the world wants from her.
1. Chapter 1

ok, so the Becoming series for those of you that know what that is, is on hold right now. the computer ate the new chapters. but, i had this laying around and decided to put it out and see if i got any bits.

this story will fallow Saki's life, as she figures out herself and the world around her. so just tell me what you think of this, first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: _the early years_

.

Saki Ryo Urameshi, was born from a union between Yusuke and a female part demon. Shortly after her birth her mother split. Yusuke having no idea how to care for a baby was ushered into Genkai's temple at least until he was on his feet and knew what to do.

.

After the first few day, it was obvious that being separate from her mother was causing a separation disorder in Saki. The 3 month old would scream her head off if any one by Yusuke held her, also if Yusuke would set her down and leave her in a room. Yusuke was reaching the end of his rope he was exsoted not having slept in the last week, so it should have come as no surprise that he eventually crashed, and no matter now loud she screamed he wouldn't wake.

Normally this wouldn't have been a problem, Genkai or Yukina would have just come and taken her out of the room to scream in another once they saw the state of the detective. But of course in true Yusuke form he crashed the day that every one was gone for the day...well almost every one.

Hiei who was trying to rest in a tree in the court yard was glaring at the window to the room that housed the Screaming child and Urameshi. the Girl had been screaming for over an hour, not abnormal, what was that he couldn't hear the man trying to calm her. Finally reaching the end of his rope Hiei entered the room through the window.

"will you be quiet" Hiei hissed at the child, he did not expect that to work, he had seen the other's try telling the girl to quiet and it had never worked. so he was slightly surprised when she went silent and just stared at him with her red-brown eyes. she held up her arm shakily at him. he stared at her in confusion, and walked over to the crib, he leaned over her looking at her critically. her waving hand grabbed the tear crystal that hung around his neck. he stair at her perplexed, as she lifted the other arm.

"What is it that you want...human young are so annoying never saying what they want" he growled

"Hmm" she made such a soft noise he bearly caught it. She then waved her arms again. He slowly reached into the crib like he had seen Yusuke do before and lifted the girl up, she made what sounded like a happy noise. He just continued to stare at her as she curled up in his arms before falling asleep.

"Hn" he couldn't put her down he was sure that she would begin screaming again if he did that. His only option where to listen to that screaming or hold the girl while he rested. He mentally sighed and jumped back out the window sitting in his tree.

For the next few months until Yusuke finally moved out and to his own apartment, Hiei would slip into the room to hold the girl. He found the warmth she gave off oddly soothing and she was often times very quiet when he held her, it seemed to had grasped the concept that if she was load he would be no where near her.

.

.

.

**2 years later**

.

Hiei sat meditating in Genkai's courtyard enjoying the quiet before the idiots made it this far in for the little reunion. He opened his eyes when he felt some on sit down next to him, he figured it was probably Yukina coming to ask him to join the others. It wasn't though, it was a small child with Black hair and red-brown eyes. She sat next to him very quietly.

"Can I help you?" he asked looking at her.

"Wha you do Uncie Hi" She asked her words broken. He stared at the girl, and then it clicked this was that screaming child.

"Training" he said looking forward again and closing his eyes. He heard her shift next to him, and growled opening his eyes and looking at her again. His eyes widened, from what he understood of human children at this age they couldn't hold still or be quiet for a very long time. And yet there she sat silent and perfectly still. He went back to meditating feeling the same soothing calm he had felt when he had held her as a baby.

.

.

The silence did not last long though, the other's wanted to see the girl, and Yusuke wanted to know where she'd gotten to.

"There you are, hey come over here" Yusuke called at them. She stood up rather shaky on her toddler legs.

Hiei fallowed her over at a slow bored pace. He watched as Yusuke picked the girl up, what was her name again.

"Ok, Saki. You remember all of these people" Yusuke asked in a joking manner. She smiled and nodded. She then started to point from person to person.

"Gamma GeKia, Uncie Fox, Uncie Hi, Aunie Kina, Uncie Dumbass" she said getting them all, Kuwabara did a face fall at her name for him. Hiei covered his mouth at the small chuckle that her name for Kuwa brought.

"Saki, be nice to your Uncle Kuwabara" Yusuke laughed, he then went quiet along with every one else. "why is it every time we get together something needs beating" he said through clinched teeth.

He barely finished his sentence when the demons appeared and without a word began attacking. Yusuke quickly shoved Saki into Yukina's arms and focused on the fight as they went to hide.

What none of the gang had counted on was Saki started to screamed like a banshee when Yukina tried to take her into a room hidden from view. This drew the demon's attention, just as Yukina tripped dropping Saki as she fell.

Kuwabara quickly got Yukina out of the way, before he realized that Saki wasn't still in her arms. He looked back as did most of the gang as a demon launched an attach at Saki.

"NO" Yusuke yelled darting forward. The attack beat him there, he quickly turned around and in three sprit shots took care of the last demon.

Tears rolled down his face as he turned back to where he was expecting to find the body of his baby girl. Only to gasp, she was there but she was covered by Hiei who it looked like had taken the full force of the blow covering her. They all ran over, Yusuke pulled Saki to him tightly as the other checked on Hiei. She started screaming again, reaching out for Hiei.

.

.

.

.

**3 years later***

.

Saki pushed past Yukina the minute the opened the door, stepping on Kuwabara's foot on the way.

"You little brat" Kuwabara seethed watching her go.

"Still no word from Yusuke then" Yukina asked looking at him sadly.

Yusuke had left for a mission a little over 3 weeks ago, Saki wasn't taking it so well. She was a wild child one day, driving Kuwabara nuts and the next she would be depressed and wouldn't eat. Part of the little get together for today was to try and figure out what to do with Saki, they where all her family. They weren't her father though and that was what she needed.

Yukina and Kuwabara made there way to the courtyard, every one was there: Boton, Koenma, Kurama, Genkai, Jin, Chu, Touya, even a few of the monks from Riazen's kingdom. The only one that seemed to be missing was the pint sized demon, he then spotted Hiei in a tree Saki sitting on a branch under him.

"Ok we all know why we're here. Yusuke went missing while on a mission 3 weeks ago. Normally I wouldn't worry about such things, but with him missing Saki needs a home." Koenma said looking at them all.

"You mean Urameshi never put down what was supposed to happen to her if something happened to him. How irresponsible of him" Kuwabara yelled.

"Not exactly, you idiot. Yusuke and I did speak of Saki when she was first born, after her mother left" Genkai said stepping forward. All eyes where on her right now.

"He said that he supposed that she should be raised in human world. So who ever takes this job will have to live in Human world" she finished.

"And to top that off she doesn't know all of you. Jin, Chu, and Touya for instance she doesn't know you so she might be less likely to trust you." Boton said

"Yeah, and who ever gets the brat better be ready for super spirt powered temper tantrums." Kuwabara said.

Hiei jumped out of the tree to join the others, as it looked like there was about to be an argument. At least form the look on Koenma's face he was about to say something that would start one.

"As much as what Yusuke wanted is important in raising his daughter, we have other elements to consider. Like the fact that I've just got word that someone is after her head" he said, this got Hiei's attention fast.

"We have heard this" the Monks said coming forward, "they are after any descendent of Riazen"

"Then why not go after Yusuke?" Kuwabara asked looking at them.

"Because they could never beat him. Saki on the other hand, is a blank slate, she easily could be captured or killed" Genkai said looking at them all.

"The question that needs to be answered is where is she safest." Kurama said looking at the girl that now had Hiei's hand in her own two.

"Human world obviously" Kuwabara said looking at them like they where crazy.

"Not nessarily, with the barrier between the two worlds down" Kurama said.

"We will take the child, she needs to be trained and protected. We will protect and serve her as we did her grandfather" the monks said

"Fat chance monk, she doesn't even know you guys" Kuwabara said.

The monks glared at him, as he puffed out his chest.

"Enough, idiots, anyone that is not known by Saki right now move out of the group" Genkai yelled making the monks, Jin, Chu, Touya to move out of the group and over to the porch.

"Alright, lets move this inside" Genkai said leading the way. Saki pressed her face into Hiei's side tiredly. She gave a small smile as she saw Hiei place a hand between her shoulder. This left him in the slightly awkward position. Kurama moved to help the smaller demon, but stopped when Hiei just picked her up instead of trying to walk while holding her, in the onward position. Saki rested her head against Hiei's shoulder letting her eyes close.

After about 5 hours it was decided that it would be better off for Saki to stay with Kuwabara, but until they could figure out about these head hunters were up to, the others would do check ins every hour unless there where already two there.

.

.

.

.

***2 years later****

.

The years had passed by with little incident, the black book club had made a few movements, but had easily been put down by the acting detective.

Hiei visited Saki often at night for a the first year, but after that time he slowly stopped coming to see her. By the time he stopped coming Kuwabara had her enrolled in school. Saki wasn't very popular, kids where cruel, and no one knew that better then her.

Saki walked into the school yard kicking a rock. She wasn't feeling well, but Kuwabara had just said she was faking so she didn't have to go. She sighed playing with the end of one of her braids.

"Oh look it's the freak" one of the other girls in Saki's class said with a laugh getting laughs from every one else. Saki glared at the girl.

"What that big idiot couldn't walk you in today. You know what I think" she snickered getting giggles from every one else, as Saki's hands clenched at her sides. "I think that he just doesn't want a mistake like you, just like your dad didn't"

Saki saw red and swung, her fist connected with her face. but as the girl went down the power that was welling in Saki kept going. all the students looked on in shock as the bike rake and part of the school blew up. they stared at Saki, who dropped her back pack and took off out of the school yard at a fast pace not really knowing where she was going.

Saki gave a yell as she tripped and landed face first in the dirt. She let out a small sob, before slowly pushing herself up. Her eyes widened as she took in the red sky, "Uh oh, I am in so much trouble" she breathed dabbing her eyes with her sleeve. She looked around causally as she pushed herself back to her feet. She managed to bang herself up pretty bad this time. Her knee's where bleeding from the fall and her nose was bleeding slightly. She wiped her nose on her sleeve and shrugged off her blazer. She ripped it apart until it was in strips. She rapped then around her knees to over the cuts.

Saki wondered her way through the woods. She didn't know exactly where she was, well she knew she was in demon world, but she didn't know where. She jumped when the wind blew slightly harder then it had been.

"I want to go home" she muttered finding a hallowed out bottom of the tree. She looked around not feeling any demon's around the area. She slipped into the 'den' as the sun set.

.

.

Kuwabara was looking around frantic. Damn it he didn't want to call in the team but he need to find Saki. He pulled out his cell and dialed Kurama, he picked up after a few rings.

"Kuwabara, how may I help you?" he asked

"She ran away" he said not even thinking how else to say it.

"When?" Kurama asked standing up and grabbing his coat.

"Well you know the explosion at a primary school this morning" he asked wincing even as the words left his mouth.

"Dear god, who attacked?" he asked

"Uh...she did" he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Damn, I'll meet you at the school" he said hanging up.

"Idiots" Genkai said looking at both men as she walked up to the school.

"Genkai, what are doing here?" Kuwabara asked looking at her trying to act innocent.

"I know she's missing" she said stiffly, "we need to find her. Kurama can you pick up her scent?" he sniffed a few time before nodding.

"It is faint but yes I've got it" he said fallowing after it, the two fallowing him. He picked up his pace as he reached the park.

"Oh no, this is not good" Kurama said stopping near the woods.

"What did she run into the woods...did you lose her sent...what? What happened?" Kuwabara asked starting to get frantic.

"Her sent mixes with demon world's before disappearing" he said softly with a pained look on his face.

"You mean she fell into...Demon world" he said looking wide eyed at the spot.

"We need to notify Koenma" Genkai said looking hard at the spot. Both males nodded

.

.

.

.

Saki got little sleep that night waking at ever noise. She crawled out of the hole as the sun rose. She decided to head towards the sun. She started to walk again.

.

.

Hiei moved through demon world at great speed, he had just been contacted an hour ago telling him that Saki had slipped into demon world sometime yesterday. That damn orange haired fool had lost the girl in demon world.

He paused briefly to let his third eye take in more. He found her, she was walking in his general direction. He sighed and headed towards her.

He came to a stop right in front of her, just as she was pulling her energy into her fist.

"Uncle Hiei" she asked looking at him.

"What are you doing in demon world" he asked her in a low voice that meant he really was in no mode for games.

"I just fell" she said sheepishly, it was well known between her uncles that she wasn't exactly graceful.

"Hn" he said crossing his arms, his eyes telling her that he was beyond unhappy with her.

"Oops" she said softly looking at her feet dejectedly

* * *

ok, so there it is tell me what you think, if you want more, you know all that good stuff. but, of course be polite about what you say, or i might not be so nice.

**if you are a fan of my Becoming series please go _VOTE_ on the new pole, to help me decided Laylee's second passion.**


	2. Restarting the Cycle

Ok so here is the second chapter. it's a bit short but, it more of a transition section into what's to come.

* * *

Chapter 2: restarting the cycle

.

.

After the explosion, Saki and Kuwabara got a lot of unneeded attention. The Government had finally picked up on the fact that her parents had just disappeared 4 years ago. Of course the humans weren't the only ones to notice her either, Enma did as well. He was not thrilled with the thought of Yusuke's 7 year-old daughter running around unchecked in human world. Koenma made a lot of deals to make it so she would stay there. One of them was that she now had to where an energy restraining necklace; Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Genkai, Boton and Koenma had all gotten her charms to go on the necklace that they infused with their own energy. From Kurama a silver fox, Kuwabara a little nutcracker solider, Boton an ora, Koenma a small gold pacifier, Genkai a butterfly, and from Hiei a ruby tear.

.

.

.

.

"OK chore poker" Kuwabara said cracking the tops off of a Ginger Ale Beer, and a Root Beer. Every first Saturday of the month they would play, to decide who had what chores for the month. Saki dealt the hands, she fanned out her cards and looked at them as Kuwabara arranged his own hand.

.

.

"Alright, I'll see your dusting and raise you no complaints on doing homework" she said with a smirk.

"Oh it's about to be a quiet month" Kuwabara laughed as he looked at his hand.

"Don't count on it" she said, "your called" he laid out his hand, a royal flush.

"Damn it" she said snapping her hand down on the table as well, a full house.

"Ha, got ya" he laughed pulling in the pot, in this round he'd collected dusting, starting the coffee in the morning, setting the table, first shower, lunch packing, and complaints on homework.

"I think we need more snackage" she said getting up from her seat and going into the kitchen to make more pizza rolls. Kuwabara smiled as he took a swig of his Ginger Ale Beer. He looked at the door and then the clock as someone knocked. He stood up going over to the door, he opened it and looked at the woman and police standing there.

"Oh, look I'm sorry I didn't know we was being that loud" he said thinking that he and Saki had been to loud so one the neighbors had called in a disturbing the peace.

"Mr. Kuwabara, we are not here about the noise. Your neighbors think quite highly of you I assure you. I am Agent Kimiko from Child Serves, would you mind if we came in to speak with you and have a look around" the woman said.

"Yeah sure, come on in" he said stepping aside.

"That better not be Uncle Kurama to help you win" she called from the kitchen with a laugh.

"Saki, can you come here" he called back as one of the officers closed his door. She came out of the Kitchen. She looked at them confused.

"Hi" she said

"Hello, my name is Leia. what's yours?" the social working asked kneeling down by her. As the officers had a look around the apartment and taking pictures.

"Saki" she said eyeing the woman as she shifted closer to Kuwabara. one of the officers motioned to the poker table.

"Oh, it's Chore Poker night" Kuwabara explained

"Chore Poker?" Leia asked looking at him as she stood up.

"Yeah, once I month we play cards for chore duty" he said going over to the table and picking one of the slips up, "here" he held it out of her to look at. She look it and looked at it, it said vacuuming. She looked at the others and saw Complaining about homework, and first morning shower, dishes, dusting, TV time.

"I see" she said setting the slip down, "may I see the bedrooms" Kuwabara nodded leading her down the hall. She looked into the bedrooms and bathroom making a few notes to herself.

"All right I've seen what I need to for tonight. Mr. Kazuma Kuwabara I am sorry to say that the government of Tokyo, child protective services at this time will be removing the Minor Saki Ryo Urameshi form your care and placing her with her grandmother" she said very officially.

"WHAT ARE YOU NUTS? That woman is a lush" he said looking at her.

"I'm sorry, you can challenge for custody, but fighting us will not help you right now" she said

.

.

.

.

Kuwabara watched as they drove off with Saki. He pulled out his cell and dialed Kurama.

"Is she beating you that badly again?" Kurama asked with humor as he answered his phone.

"Can you meet me?" he asked his voice grave. Kurama sobered at the tone.

"Yes, where would you like to meet?"

"The park, I'm gonna call shorty" he said before hanging up.

.

.

"What is so important, Moron...and were is the girl?" Hiei asked as they all gathered into the park.

"They took her, the government they said she needed to be with 'Family'" he said

"Where did they take her?" Kurama asked looking alarmed.

"To Yusuke's mom's place" he said, "man I need a lawyer and a good one"

.

.

.

Saki looked out the window of the small dirty apartment she was in. Her dad's mom wasn't the best person. She was currently passed out drunk with some jerk. She wanted to go back to Kuwabara's or even demon world would be better then this, at least she would kill any one that messed with her there.

* * *

ok so there it is again sorry it's so short. also there is a poll on my profile. asking which story of mine you want to see continued the most. so go ahead and vote.


End file.
